When Time Stands Still
by shippingintherain
Summary: Alternate ending to the series. Starts during the Elite. What happens when America isn't the One? What happens when she comes back to the palace, and brings someone with her? (I ship Maxerica, I swear.) My first fanfiction. Slow(ish) updates. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS.
1. Prologue

He is sending me home. There's no way he'll let me stay. _Stupid. _That whole thing I did on _the Report _was stupid. The king was never going to let me stay.

I paced my room in the palace. It had been three hours since _the Report _where I suggested to end the castes. I knew deep down, I wasn't staying much longer. But, instead of playing my piano, looking out into the gardens, or enjoying the food; I was pacing from one end of my room to the other.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I turned and all but sprinted to open it. My hope that it would be Maxon simmered away into nothingness when I saw the guard. "King Clarkson has requested your presence in his office right away, Lady America."

"Of course," I stammered out. "Lead the way." I walked behind the guard to a great wood door engraved with the royal emblem. The guard knocked, and swiftly backed away. When the king opened the door he looked calm. He smiled and dismissed the guard. _Maybe its not as bad as I thought._

I was wrong.

The moment the door closed behind us and I was in his office, the king opened fire. "Lady America, you caused quite a fuss tonight."

"Sorry, your highness."

"My son has been in here for the last three hours doing anything he could to make me let you stay. So I must ask before we begin, do you feel bad for what you've said?"

I thought about it, might as well give my honest answer, "No, sir."

"Well, then hear me out. Tonight, you have not _only _caused riots in some of the provinces, but you have _single-handedly _sparked numerous attempted rebel attacks. Maxon has been punished already for your...outbreak, but YOU, YOU need to be punished as well!"

"What do you mean Maxon has been punished?" I never meant for anyone, least of all him, to get hurt because of this.

The king found sick pleasure in my worry for his son. "Ah, so that's what you're worried about. Well, I have already made an agreement with him to not hurt you in anyway, so you can calm down about that. Here's what I propose, no, here's what I demand. You will go home. Go tell Maxon you just can't do this anymore. You will leave here tomorrow morning and you will not have any further contact with the prince. You will not come to his wedding with the rest of the selected, you will not come to any gathering he invites you to. And you will NOT respond to any attempts he makes to contact you. Understand?"

I could feel silent tears start to run down my cheeks. "Yes, sir."

"And if I find that you have broken any of these rules, you will not get your position as a Three that you were granted at the beginning of the Selection, and your family will not keep their position as Fives. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, you are dismissed."

I stood up and walked to the door. When I was out in the hallway, I finally broke down. I started to silently sob as I was guided up to my room. Once I was there, I collapsed on the bed. I cried by myself for what must have been an hour.

I only stopped when I heard someone enter my room. I looked up to find a very worried Maxon standing awkwardly in by the door.

"Are you okay?" He slowly approached the bed and cautiously sat down next to me.

"I leave tomorrow morning." Watching his expression shatter was the most heartbreaking thing I hope to ever have to experience.

Then he seemed mad, "I did everything. I tried everything. WHY WON'T HE LET YOU STAY?!"

"Maxon!" He turned to stare at me. "Let's just enjoy the time we have left. Okay?"

Maxon got quiet, "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction. Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer.<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**All rights go to Kiera Cass. All the characters (except the ones I make up) are from her The Selection Series.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_18 Years Later_

Maxon's P.O.V.

It's been eighteen years since I've last seen her. America. And now I was going to see her again. I needed her input on my next act as King.

Kriss and I got married in July after my Selection ended. We have two kids. A girl, she's eight, Elle. And a boy, six, named William.

When America left, it's like she dropped off the face of the planet. She never came up on the news-which was strange in the way that all the other Selected had their weddings broadcasted on television. Either that or they came up in the news from time to time. Hers, never did. I hoped somewhere she was still single, but I knew that had to be near impossible. I also knew it was wrong of me to think that. In addition to not being publicly present, she never replied to any of my letters. She didn't come to my wedding with all the other Selected. She just...disappeared.

My father had died two years ago, my mom still lived with us here in the palace. I've finally decided to put my plan into action to rid Illéa of the castes. I couldn't do it with my dad here. He never let it get pass the revisement stage of outlining. To get this plan to work to its full potential, though, I had to visit the one who planted the idea in my mind.

The hard part was finding her.

America had moved to a small area in one of the smallest provinces. She no longer lived in Carolina. It was like she was trying to hide. But I found her. And now I was standing on her doorstep, debating whether or not to knock.

In the end, I knocked.

* * *

><p>America's P.O.V.<p>

I was in the kitchen of my house when I heard the knock. It was hesitant and abrupt. I was working on the taxes at the kitchen table, so I closed my notebook and made my way to the door. I thought it might be the mail.

It wasn't.

"Maxon?" I hadn't seen him in eighteen years. He looked older, more worn down than I expected. I wondered what he thought of my house. It was small, two floors. The outside was in need of fresh paint and the porch swing needed new, not rusting chains. I wanted to ask him how he found me, but instead of asking that I asked, "What are you doing here?"

His expression turned from hesitant to awkward. "I uhh, umm, I need your opinion on something."

"My opinion?"

He glanced behind me, "May I come in?"

I thought about it. He's known about her for eighteen years and he never once asked or said anything. In addition to that he shouldn't have come here anyway. But Maxon stood there, in my doorway, looking very hopeful. I nodded. "Sure."

I watched him carefully as I led him to the kitchen table. I watched him take in the pictures. I watched try and fail to discreetly look back at me.

"You have a lot of pictures."

"Yeah. Adelynne loves taking pictures."

He nodded, still taking everything in. I wished I knew what he was thinking. We sat down at the kitchen table. He still looked around. His face was emotionless as he stared at the faded sky blue walls of the kitchen.

"So," he went into what I still recognized as his business deal voice, "I want to discuss with you my plan to get rid of the castes.

"You're getting rid of the castes?" I was shocked by this new information.

He hesitated, "I'm planning on it. And because you were the one to plant the idea in my head, I thought you'd like to put in your opinion."

"Thought I'd like to put in my opinion..."

"I wanted your opinion." He looked me in the eye and then down at his folded hands. "Why'd you leave America? I know it's late, and I love Kriss, I just wanted to know."

"Maxon-," the door slammed shut.

"Oh who is that?" He looked up.

I tried again, "Maxon-"

"Mom, I'm home. I got that French bread you asked for." Adelynne called from the door.

"In the kitchen," I told her. The tall redhead with brown eyes appeared in the doorway.

I couldn't read Maxon's expression. "Who's this?" He was trying to be friendly.

"I'm Adelynne," she said the same time I said, "Your daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**All rights go to Kiera Cass. All the characters (except the ones I make up) are from her The Selection Series.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maxon's P.O.V.

_Daughter._

I looked up at America. She was watching my face carefully. I knew my face portrayed shock openly. I looked up at the girl in the doorway. She looked around seventeen. Her hair was red, but a softer red than America's. She was staring at me with an expression between shock and guarded. I glanced back at Mer, she still was watching me.

Realization overtook her face. "Oh my gosh," she whispered. "You didn't know, did you?"

I shook my head.

"How could you not know? I sent you letters, pictures, birthday party invites. Maxon, who was getting those invites?"

I didn't process the last part of what America said. I was processing the new information still. "Daughter?" Seventeen. She's the right age. Daughter.

Mer got up and pushed in her chair. "You know what, let's all go to the living room." She walked over to the girl and put her arm around her shoulders. "I'm going to go talk to Adelynne real quick. The living room is right next to front door. Make yourself at home."

I walked in a daze to the living room. _I have a seventeen year old daughter. Adelynne. I have a seventeen year old daughter named Adelynne. _

I couldn't hear anything, but I was pretty sure America was giving her a "fill in" talk. Filling her in on why I was here. She probably hated me- Adelynne. In her mind I was an absent father. I _was _an absent father! But I didn't _know _ about her, so she couldn't possibly be that mad right?

"Sorry about that." America entered the room with Adelynne at her heels. I stood awkwardly until they both sat down. "So Maxon, umm where do you want to start?" She looked awkward.

I started with the question I was most scared to hear the answer of, "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

A thousand emotions flashed over Mer's face. She finally settled on frustration. "Don't you dare put this all on me! I sent you letters. Every month when I was pregnant and Lynnie was a baby, and on her birthday every year since she was three!" _What? Where did all those letters end up? That's over 50 letters! _I looked over to see Adelynne's hand on America's shoulder. She still was looking at me hesitantly, but there was more of a threat in her expression.

"I didn't get any of them. I would've open any letter from you. The only people that had access to my mail were my father, me, and...oh man!" _She wouldn't have taken them would she?_

"Maxon?"

"Kriss. When Kriss and I got engaged, I gave her permission to collect my mail for me."

A soft voice spoke up, barely a whisper, "Do you think she took them?" Both America and I looked over at Adelynne. She glanced down. "I mean, I just, there was stuff from me in there too."

_Wow, she probably really hates me then._

"I don't know, but I do know something." The both looked back over at me. "I only took two days of leave. You both need to come back to the palace with me."

* * *

><p>America's P.O.V.<p>

Is he nuts? I am _not _taking my daughter there. I don't care what Maxon says. He can't put this on her.

Besides, he was really fast to blame Kriss for those letters. They're married for heavens sake! What kind of husband jumps to blame his wife, when his deceased father was a psychotic control freak!

I turned to where Adelynne sat watching her father. She was lost in thought. I leaned over and whispered for her to go start dinner. She nodded and left with only one look back. A _be nice _glare at me.

"We are not going to that palace, Maxon." I stated before he could start what he wanted to say.

He looked shocked. "Why ever not? I want those letters. If Kriss-"

"If Kriss what?" I was losing my temper. I made sure to turn it down to a harsh whisper. "Maxon the reason I left was because your father saw me as a threat. Did you even stop to consider he took them? He's the one that threatened my family if I ever tried to contact you!"

Maxon looked hurt. He started to whisper yell to, "HE DIED TWO YEARS AGO! I'M ASSUMING YOU SENT LETTERS SINCE THEN?"

"Yes." I sighed defeated. He had a point.

"We need to sort out all of this." He sounded lost. "I can't dismiss my family, but I am not exiting Adelynne's life. Not now that I know how much I missed."

"You're sure you can't get more time off?"

"Positive."

"Well then," I said, "I better go get Adelynne, looks like we're going to Angeles."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I'm so sorry it's short but I'm on break and I'm at my grandparents house. I've been so busy. I'm trying to update every Sunday right now, but eventually I'll try to update more often. Thanks for reading and commenting!<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**All rights go to Kiera Cass. All the characters (except the ones I make up) are from her The Selection Series.**


	4. Chapter 3

America's P.O.V

Angeles changed. It's always been one of the richer provinces, but it was completely illuminated. Our plane landed at 9:30 after the sun had set. Well, not _our_ plane, Maxon's private jet. During the flight Maxon sat up near the front of the jet with his work spread out on a table. He tried to sit next to me, but I just wanted to read and I knew he had work to do.

Adelynne's been quiet since we left home. She hasn't said it out loud, but I know she's not comfortable around Maxon. I didn't know he wasn't getting the letters, and she's known who her father was since she was nine.

I looked over to where she was sleeping against the car window. I just hoped we could sort this out and get home quickly.

"Um, we're about two minutes out." Maxon said looking out the window. We've been talking for most of the car ride.

I looked out to see if I could see the palace, but it was hidden from the angle I sat at. "I better wake up sleeping beauty then." I lean over and poke Addy in the ribs. "Wake up, we're almost there." She groans in protest. "Ever the morning person you are."

"I'd be more of a morning person if you didn't insist on waking me up at the crack of dawn." Adelynne stated with her eyes still closed.

"It was 9:30, the sun was up! I swear, who spoiled you so much that you can't wake up before ten."

"You, and your insistence to home school me." Maxon silently watched the whole exchange.

I could tell this wasn't going to be an easy evening ten seconds after we entered the palace. Kriss came running down the stairs, excited. When she reached us she threw her arms around him. I could tell the exact moment she saw me because her smile died. "You brought her back. You said it was a two day trip, that's all."

Maxon immediately moved to explain. "Well, something came up and I had to bring them here."

"Them?" She looked behind me to where Adelynne was standing. "Oh, there's two of them."

I couldn't resist snapping _something_, "Yeah, but the little one's quiet, you won't even know she's here." This earned me a glare from Maxon.

"America, long time since I last saw you."

"Eighteen years. A lot has happened too."

"Yeah," she was not happy about my presence in her home, "we're both moms now for one."

"Oh, yes, I forgot to introduce you," Maxon supplied, "This is Adelynne."

Kriss moved forward to shake hands with my daughter. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you-" She cut off mid sentence. "Wait a second, your eyes…" _Oh no. _

"Um, Kriss-"

It was too late, she turned to her husband. "Maxon, tell me I'm seeing things. Tell me she doesn't look just like you." Kriss had tears running down her face. "Tell me she isn't your daughter." _Well, Kriss isn't dumb. I'll give her that._

Addy came up to me. I put my arm around her and pulled her to my side. "Okay, so as much as I want to explore, I also don't want to witness this," she whispered.

"I know," I whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short. I've had a ton this week and I've been sick. But I had no school today and I hope to update again today or tomorrow night. I've also really wanted to add more Adelynne but I'm having trouble finding where to place it. Would you guys like a chapter from Adelynne's POV?<strong>

**Thanks to all who have reviewed or followed!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adelynne's P.O.V.

I sat in the huge room that I was guided to by one friendly maids. It was, as mom told me, in the farthest wing from the royal family. The room I was in was painted a very light green. It had a lace border around the top of the walls. The bed was three times the size of the one I had at home. I was sitting at the vanity look at myself. Not in a 'I'm the best, I'm so beautiful' sort of way, but in the way I've done many times before. Looking for any resemblance between Maxon and I.

Mom told me he was my father on my ninth birthday. I've known I couldn't blab to anyone. There were laws. The night she told me, I didn't believe her. I thought she was telling me what she thought I wanted to hear. But nevertheless, the next day, I went out and bought the latest gossip magazine, with a cover picture of the royal family. I remember the headline announcing the princess on the way. When I got home, I held the picture of the king up to my face and noted all the similarities in the mirror. I looked like the younger girl version of him- minus the red hair.

I went over to the door that adjoined the room I was staying in with the room Mom was staying in. I needed to talk to her. King Maxon-Maxon, he asked me to call him- had subdued the queen long enough to put Mom and I into a room, but we haven't had a real chance to talk since Maxon first showed up at our doorstep.

Before I turned the knob to enter, I heard talking. "So, you're _sure _everything's fine?" _Maxon?_

"Yes, Maxon for the thousandth time everything's fine."

"Ok." I heard footsteps heading towards the door to the hall. They stopped before the door opened.

"Need anything Maxon?"

"No, it's just...sorry. For earlier, I should've assumed she'd react like that," _You really should've, but it's fine._

"I know you're sorry Maxon. And I _know _you didn't know, but you have to understand why I was mad earlier. I told you coming wasn't a good idea, and yet we came. But from now on you're going to have to listen to me, because I'm not just looking out for me, I have to keep Adelynne's best interests in mind."

I stepped away from the door. I didn't really want to hear any of it. I wasn't ready for bed just yet, so I ended up walking through the halls.

I turned the corner and came face to face with the former queen. "Oh! Sorry I was just-" I cut my sentence short when I saw how she was looking at me. She looked puzzled almost. Then shocked. I've been getting that a lot lately.

"Aw, you must be Adelynne. My son came by and told me about you." I didn't know what to say to that so I just nodded. "Oh, sorry dear, you probably wanted to be alone. I was on my way back to my room anyway." She smiled at me one more time before moving back in the direction she was originally heading.

Right before she turned the corner I turned around, "Umm, excuse me?"

Amberly turned expectantly, "Yes dear?"

"Uh, could you point me in the direction of the kitchen?" I finally gave into the fact that I hadn't eaten all day.

She smiled, "Down the hall to the staircase, first floor, through the dining hall."

"Thank you."

"Goodnight Adelynne."

I headed in the direction she pointed. It took me ten minutes of opening doors before I found the dining room. The kitchen was empty and dark when I opened the door to it. There was a half eaten chocolate cake on a platter on one of the islands. It would be near impossible for me to hunt down a plate, so I just grabbed one off the drying rack.

After about ten minutes of sitting in silence, I heard footsteps. Maxon appeared in the doorway. He suddenly looked guilty, "Sorry, I saw the light on and...is that cake?"

"Chocolate." I nodded. "Want some?"

He looked hesitant. "Sure." I got him a slice of cake and put it across from me on the island. "Couldn't sleep?"

I looked up, "No. It's just...a lot to take in."

"Yeah." We sat in silence for a few minutes. The only sound was the clinking of forks on the plates. "You know, if you weren't born in the circumstances you were, you'd be the heir?"

I was quiet for a second longer, shocked by the sudden conversation turn. "Circumstances? You mean out of wedlock?"

"Yes, laws being what they are." He looked down at his cake.

"I thought only boys could be heirs."

"America never would have let you be married off to anyone you didn't love. She would've made me change the law."

I laughed a little, "Yeah, that sounds like her." It was quiet for a while longer. "I don't hate you, you know."

"You don't?" He sounded surprised.

I shook my head and looked down at my plate. "I mean you didn't know. Some part of me wishes I hate you, but I can't. I _do_ want to know what happened to all the letters Mom sent, there was stuff from me in those too." I looked up to see him watching me carefully.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Little things; letters, drawings, pictures I'd taken."

"We'll find them."

I sighed. "I know. I should be getting back upstairs." I got up and put my plate in in the sink. In the doorway I paused and turned around. "You weren't really just walking around on the first floor were you?"

He smiled smiled a little, "I had to wait for Kriss to yell herself to sleep to sneak out and talk to your mom. I thought I'd make the best of the time I had."

I nodded slowly, at least he was trying. "Night, Maxon."

"Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

America's P.O.V.

I woke up in the morning to Adelynne sitting in the chair next to my bed reading. I put a pillow over my face to block the light coming in through the windows. "Gosh, don't you ever sleep?"

"Course, I sleep. I just happen to wake up earlier than you."

"You stay up later than me too. How long have you been up?"

"It's 9:30, so about three hours."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well, I normally wake you when I want coffee, or food. But I was told by some lovely ladies, coffee, and food, would be _brought _to me. I had no reason to interrupt your sleep so you could help me not burn down the kitchen." I threw the pillow in her general direction.

"I should get up, shouldn't I?"

"Probably, they stop serving breakfast in a few minutes."

I jumped out of bed. "Order me food, I'm getting ready."

Adelynne laughed as she picked up the phone to summon room service. I noticed for the first time what she was wearing; a pale pink knee length dress that flared out a little at the waist. She had it paired with her beat up sneakers. Maxon must've had clothes sent up. I was going to dress with what I brought in my suitcase, but if clothes were sent up, I'd be expected to wear it. "Your shoes don't match your dress." I said as I opened the closet.

"Yeah, I tried on one of the pairs of heels in my closet, but one of the heels broke off the shoes ten minutes into the whole event. My ankle hurts, and I've officially had it with heels." I pulled a skirt and a sweater off one of the shelves in the closet.

"One bad experience and you quit?"

"I quit for the time being. Our food should be here in ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks."

She nodded. "No problem, I'm going to leave you to get ready, I'll be back when I smell food." Adelynne walked back into her room.

Fifteen minutes later Adelynne and I sat on my bed surrounded by the most unhealthy breakfast foods the castle served.

"Adelynne?"

"Yes Mom." She looked over at me and took a bite out of a chocolate croissant.

"Are you...okay, about this whole situation?" I hadn't really had the chance to talk to her yet.

She thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I mean, at first I wasn't so sure. And then Kriss and the yelling. But I talked to Maxon last night and I think I can handle a few weeks of this." She gestured to the room, but something else of what she said struck me.

"You talked to Maxon last night?"

"Yeah, he came by the kitchen after you two finished talking."

"Kitchen?"

"I was hungry."

I laughed, "You're always hungry. Anyway, what'd you talk about?"

"We didn't talk for the most part, just kind of sat there in silence eating cake."

I scoffed. "There was cake? And you didn't invite me?"

"Sorry, I'll remember next time, always invite Mom to midnight cake parties." She teased.

"Shut it." I noticed something on a plate next to Adelynne. "Now, my daughter, I am going to introduce you to strawberry tarts."

* * *

><p>Maxon's P.O.V.<p>

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING HER HERE?"

I tried to reply as calmly as I could to my wife, "We've gone over this Kriss, the three of us- you, America, and I- need to sort this out."

"SHUT UP MAXON! I'VE HAD TO LIVE EIGHTEEN YEARS KNOWING YOU WERE LYING TO ME AND THEN YOU BRING THE PROBLEM TO OUR HOME AND THROW IT IN MY FACE!" Kriss was about two seconds from throwing something at my face.

"What do you mean eighteen years?"

"Oh, please! She sent all those retched letters!" Kriss was crying openly now, her anger giving way to frustration. "I was just trying to protect our family."

"Show me those letters, Kriss." I crossed my arms over my chest.

She put her nose in the air like a little kid, "No."

"KRISS!" Was she mad? Those were _my _letters. Enough being calm, I was angry now.

"Maxon, please," she pleaded.

"Show me the letters." Kriss sniffled and then led me into the queen's suite. She knelt down next to the bed and pried back a loose board in the bottom of the wall. The letters it turns out, were all still there.

"Here you go, Maxon." I took the box she handed me and silently went back to my room. I was about to open it when I heard the unmistakable sound of kid footsteps running towards the door.

"DADDY! DADDY!" WIlliam burst through the door beaming. "Hide me, Ellie and me are playing hide-and-seek!" I put down the box and went to pick up my son.

"Morning, buddy," I said.

"We have to hide or Ellie will find us." He quieted down at the end of the sentence in fear his sister would find him.

I whispered back, "Oh, well we better hide then. How about behind the bed?"

Will nodded energetically. We went and sat behind the bed for a minute before I heard the door open. "I saw you run this way Will. I _know_ you're in here." My son giggled a little bit. Elle came around the bed, "Ah ha! I found you." She attacked me in a hug. "Morning, daddy."

"Good morning, sweetheart." I looked up to see Kriss staring at me from the doorway with a lost expression. The moment the kids noticed her and started to run over she smiled and played along, but I couldn't shake the expression she had been giving me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not posting. It's midterm week and I've had 3 essays due and a project. So thank you for waiting!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Dear Maxon,_

_It's America. It's been two months since I left the palace. We haven't talked in that long. I'm not even supposed to send you this letter, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. There's something I really need to tell you. I wouldn't know how to say this to your face, let alone write it. _

_I'm pregnant._

_Eight weeks. I'm including the ultrasound picture in the envelope. My mom's freaking out. She doesn't know what to think. I mean, we broke a law, Maxon. I can't exactly get married immediately like expected of the ex-selected. I'm a Three now, that will help. Maxon I'm scared. I know you're engaged to Kriss now. And I'll understand if you don't want the baby, but I'd like you here._

_Sincerly, _

_America_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Maxon,<em>

_I know you haven't replied to any of my previous letters, but nonetheless, here I am, writing to you. It's pathetic honestly. I'm due in three week, your wedding is in four. Mom is still pestering me about who the father is. I've told her I don't know, but I know she is at least pretty sure it's you. May knows, Kenna too. May's ecstatic. I bought that house two months ago, the one I wrote about in Whites, and she's been helping me move in. We have all this baby furniture and the cutest art designs in the nursery. It's fern green. White borders and furniture. Pictures in the envelope, along with the latest sonogram._

_I have no idea what I'm going to name the baby. Or what I'm going to tell people, no one outside of a trusted circle of people even know I'm pregnant. I've pretty much stayed in private areas where media can't see me. They'd throw a fit. By now, they have died down a lot, but there are still a few stragglers._

_I have to go. Write back, Maxon, please just once._

_America_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Maxon, <em>

_Today is Adelynne's fifth birthday. She looks just like you. Same face. That probably sounds weird, you'd have to see her to understand. Not that I'm asking you to come, I've given up on that. Adelynne loves to draw, I added a few of her drawings to the package. Kenna had another baby, a boy- Owen. He's the second cutest baby I've ever seen. _

_I've decided to homeschool Adelynne. She has a friend that lives next door, Davon. I'm going to be teaching him too. Seven to noon, I'll teach them. One to four I'll be teaching a music class at the elementary school down the street. When I'm teaching, Lynn will go next door. _

_I wish I had more to update on, but life hasn't changed much since last year._

_Sincerly,_

_America_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Maxon,<em>

_Congratulations! It's a little late, William is six months now, but still congrats. And Elle is two. I bet she's an angel._

_Adelynne won a contest last week. Photography. Sometimes she's so much like you it's scary. Her and Davon went out for ice cream to celebrate. The most adorable little ice cream shop opened down the street. The two of them love it. Actually, everyone loves it. Its always crowded._

_She's so smart too. Sometimes I think she's teaching me! She still asks about you. I tell her the truth. I'm not sure what she thinks about you though. I need to go, I'll write next year._

_America_

* * *

><p><em>Dear King Maxon,<em>

_Hello! I'm Adelynne. I'm eleven years old. According to Mom, you're my dad. I found out that fact two years ago. Do you ever think about me? I think about you a lot. Mostly what you'd think of me. Mom says I'm a lot like you, but I don't know you so I can't be a good judge of that. _

_I watch the Report every Friday. You have really cute kids. Maybe one day, I can be on the Report. Probably not though, I don't like attention. I'm not good at writing letter, so I'm going to end this one._

_Bye!_

_Adelynne_

* * *

><p><strong>I wish I had more to add to these letters. I'm awful at writing long letters. Anyway, still not done with midterms, *sigh*.<strong>

**I would like to thank everyone who has commented so enthusiastically and waited for my updates.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Adelynne's P.O.V.

"Wait a second, there's a room that was made strictly for women to chill out in?" I threw a shocked look at my mom.

She laughed at my choice of words, "Yes, and we have been invited to it."

"So that's where we are going?" I asked.

"I might as well show you around a little while we're here. And it's an invitation from the previous queen of Illea." She smiled. "I've always liked Amberly, so this invite is not getting lost on its journey up a couple flights of stairs."

We turned a corner and came to double doors. "Is this is?"

"Yes, Adelynne. This is the big, bad, Women's Room."

"Mom!" I shook my head and tried to hold back a laugh. "Let's just go in."

We walked into the Women's Room two minutes after the time on the invite. The table was already set up with tea, and Amerbly sat talking to the princess. "America, Adelynne welcome!" Amberly stood up and came to welcome us. "Come sit."

We sat down and a maid poured us some tea. "Who are you?" Elle asked curiously. Her blond hair was in a tight bun wrapped in a braid at the top of her head, and she was in a purple chiffon dress.

"I'm America and this is my daughter Adelynne." Mom replied.

Elle seemed to think about this for a second. "Are you the America mommy was yelling about." I didn't look over to judge Mom's reaction.

"What do you like to do Princess Elle?"

"Ellie, everyone calls me Ellie. And you never answered my question."

"You are one observant eight year old." She nodded happily at that.

"I'm very observant. And to answer your question, I like horses."

I smiled at her. "Horses, that's cool! I like to take pictures."

"Ooh, so does my dad. He takes a _bunch _of pictures."

My mom jumped in with a laugh, "Yeah, I remember him always glued to his camera."

"He's loved cameras since he was four," interjected the queen.

"So you know I'm eight, how old are you?" Elle turned to me, cameras and yelling forgotten.

"I turn eighteen in three weeks." The princess got really excited really suddenly. _Oh no._

"Are you going to have a party? We can throw a whole ball! With dresses and princes and...well, I've never actually gone to a ball. I'm not fifteen yet. But, if I were inviting someone to a ball, fairies and Santa Claus would definitely be on the list." I laughed a little. No idea how to reply.

* * *

><p>America's P.O.V.<p>

I sat on a chair on the balcony off of my room. I was on the phone with the substitute in my music class answering questions. I finished my call and picked up a pencil to start working on music.

"Her birthday is in three weeks." I jumped a little.

Maxon stood in the balcony doorway holding up what I recognized as one of my letters. He looked tired and lost. "Yeah, July eleventh."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Must've slipped my mind," I breathed. "Maxon sit down."

"You want to be out of here by then, don't you." He looked at me from across the balcony table. "That's why you didn't tell me." I looked down.

"So you found the letters?"

"All of them. Yeah. Kriss had them."

I nodded. "So you read them all?"

"Every last one. Gosh, America!-" he shook his head in disbelief- "I missed so much!" He looked up at me.

I hestitated, "Maxon...Adelynne doesn't blame you, you know that right?" He stayed quiet. "She'll probably like you to tell her about finding the letters."

He chuckled quietly. When he looked back up at me I could see he was tearing up. "I wasn't there America. I could read those letters a thousand times but I will never be able to go back in time." Tears were flowing freely down his face now. "I won't ever get to see her first smile. I will never have been there when she took her first steps, or lost her first tooth." I got up and moved to pull a seat up next to his chair. I put one arm around Maxon and pulled him into a side hug. "I missed so much."

"Maxon...talk to her. You may have missed all those firsts, but Adelynne is still willing to give you a chance."

"Thank you America." We both stood and I walked him to the door of my room. Before he walked away he turned and enveloped me in a hug. "I missed you, Mer, more than I probably should."

He hadn't even turned the corner before the sound I never thought I'd hear again sounded.

The rebel alarm.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to <strong>**Ann's Krazy Obsession for the tea with Amberly idea. I watch Gilmore Girls when I write...anyone else have certain things they do every time they write? **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Kiera Cass. All the characters (except the ones I make up) are from her The Selection Series.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

America's P.O.V

Maxon turned and ran back to where I was standing in the doorway, frozen in shock. He reached for my hand right as I leaped into motion. "We have to get the kids. We have to get them to the safe room!"

"I know America, follow me!" He led me down a hallway and down a flight of stairs. "You are staying across the castle from the royal safe room so there isn't any easy access to it, but-"

"Maxon!" I stopped. When he realized I wasn't moving he turned around. "I have to find my daughter."

Just then Adelynne came around the corner in front of us, Ellie in tow. "Mom!" she explained the same time Ellie started running towards us yelling, "DADDY!" She leaped into Maxon's arms and hid her face in his neck. But she wasn't crying. She wasn't even asking what was happening.

_This has happened before!_ I realized with a cold certainty. The next people we came across were guards. The moment they recognized us their eyes widened in shock. "Your Majesty! Come the rebels are already in the main area. This way." Against our protests (mostly Maxon's who wanted to get over to the rest of his family, after finding us Adelynne had gone silent) they guided us into a servants safe room at the end of an empty hallway.

When they closed the door on us Maxon set the princess down. "Are you okay sweetheart?" I turned away from them. Lynne was sitting on a cot watching me. I went to sit down next to her.

"Hey Lynnie-Bear," I pulled her into my side using the nickname I haven't called her since she was seven. "Lots of commotion out there."

"Elle told me what the alarm meant," she whispered. "She told me there were rebels and that the alarm meant find someone, preferably a guard, to take them to the safe room."

"Were there no guards between us and wherever you were?"

"We were on our way back to my room. Elle wanted to show me how to dress properly." She laughed quietly. "We were out in the garden, at her swingset. William was with us, but Kriss came to take him for his nap. She wanted to take Ellie too, so Ellie brought up the fact that 'she doesn't nap' and 'Adelynne needs fashion advice'. I don't think Kriss had an argument for that."

I shrugged, "She could've just played the 'I'm you're mother' card."

"You never played that card."

"I never needed to, you're perfect," I laughed. The burst of giggles from our corner caught Maxon's attention and he brought Ellie over. She happily climbed into Adelynne's lap and promptly started to talk to her.

Maxon smiled at his daughter then motioned me over to the other side of the small room with his head. I got up and followed him over. "Remember the last time we were in a safe room alone together?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, and first of all we're not alone this time; and second, I do not wish to ever repeat that experience. The whole thing was terrifying and your back and-"

"I get it, America. That whole week was awful."

"Well...not the _whole _week."

"America!" The look of horror at my unlady-like comment on Maxon's face caused me to laugh loudly. I made sure to quiet down. Based on the looks I was receiving from the two girls across from me, now was not the appropriate time to laugh a ton.

* * *

><p>Adelynne's P.O.V.<p>

When they came to open the door to the safe room hours later, I was the only one awake. Elle had fallen asleep with her head in my lap and mom with her head on Maxon's shoulder. When the two of them had fallen asleep, Maxon and I talked for a little bit.

"I found the letters," he had said.

"I knew you would," I'd replied. He looked exhausted. "I also know you feel awful and think I'm never going to forgive you for not being there." He looked guilty. "You shouldn't feel guilty about it. There's nothing to forgive. You didn't know, I can't blame you."

"Thank you."

"Besides, I've seen how you are with Ellie. I don't think you have it in you to ignore a kid." He smiled a little, just a little.

He had eventually fallen asleep too.

The guards that opened the safe room were very careful to avoid eye contact with me. Mom and Maxon woke when they put the key in the lock, but I had to shake the princess awake. What I didn't see was the queen rush in behind the guards. She threw herself at Maxon and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone in the hall suddenly found the tapestries on the wall very interesting. Elle made a face. I found that amusing.

Kriss pulled away. "Omigosh, I was _so _worried! And Ellie, my little baby." She brought her daughter into a hug. "How about we all go back to our rooms and calm down?"

Mom and I shared a look. Kriss was avoiding our choice of safe room location pretty well. The queen was still talking. "William is in his room now. Come on, we'll head back now."

As the royal family started down in the direction of the main room, Mom and I headed back to our suites.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who has writer's block? MEEE! <strong>

**I'm writing another book in addition to this one, and another on Wattpad, so I am trying to keep this consistent but I know this chapter was dull. Sorry. Midterms are done, but now school is like 'choose next year's schedule' so I'm stressed all over again. #talesofafreshman**

**Anyway, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Kiera Cass. All the characters (except the ones I make up) are from her The Selection Series.**


End file.
